


Broken smiles and Shattered masks

by Blue_F00d



Series: marvel high [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Avengers Feels, Bucky Has A Crush, Depressed Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Marvel Universe, Protective Avengers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, and kuddos, but so dose tony, don't mind the author crying in the corner, howard needs to die, steve the visco girl, the author can't spell, the author likes comments they make her happy, tony stark depressed, tony stark self harms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_F00d/pseuds/Blue_F00d
Summary: Gods Tony couldn't breathe he'd woken up with the feeling of his father's hands wrapped around his throat, lifting him out of his bed with an ease you would a rag doll. slamming him against the wall, his father's breath hot against his neck as the smell of alcohol clung to him like a second skin. Bracing himself for impact did nothing to stop the sharp splashes of pain as his father's fists collided with his stomach....Basically a Tony abused avengers high school au will eventually be winter iron.i own nothing but the plot go's for the whole thing.





	1. The beginning and such

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so please don't be to hard on me. also this is just a taster so if you want me to continue this i will but if not i'll just leave it .

Gods Tony couldn't breathe he'd woken up with the feeling of his father's hands wrapped around his throat, lifting him out of his bed with an ease you would a rag doll. slamming him against the wall his father's breath hot against his neck as the smell of alcohol clung to him like a second skin. bracing himself for impact did nothing to stop the sharp splashes of pain as his father's fists collided with his stomach yet he dare not cry as it could get worse so much worse.

racking his brain to see what he'd done this time, there was always something he was just that useless he thought to himself, as the fists kept coming. he hadn't spoken at all since arriving home, he'd done all the work Howard had left for him, he'd done all his school work, he was maintaining perfect grades, oh he thought to himself as realisation dawned on him, it was Monday Howard hated Monday's. Tony was just lucky that his father was smart enough not to go anywhere higher than the neck and Howard was lucky that tony was smart enough to wear clothes that covered his neck.

after what seemed an hour the beating stopped with a final mutter of 'useless boy' and his father left to go and get ready for the day. taking a shuddering breath tony pushed himself up and into the bathroom. now for the worst part of the day pulling himself towards the mirror he quickly stripped to esses the damage. purple shaped fingers were wrapped around his throat while a painting of yellows blues and purples of old and new bruises mixed together to make a piece of art. staring at his body in disgust he knew why his father hated him.

he could feel and see the layers of fat that stuck to his body like glue. with one last pull at the non existent fat tony hopped into the shower letting the water lead a crusade against his already bruised skin. quickly getting ready he threw on his soft black hoodie, AC\DC top, charcoal grey jeggings, his boots and of course his sunglasses. grabbing his bag he ran out the door. hopped in his car and drove.

now technically speaking Tony wasn't allowed a car since he was only 14 but being Howard Starks son came with some perks. also all his peers were 16\17 so he got away with it quite well. parking he hopped out and pulled up his facade made of broken smiles and shattered glass. strutting inside he made his way to his locker. ahh the daily war has begun again he thought to himself who shall win locker or boy. the locker won. Tony ended up with an even more bruised shoulder and a late but he got his books so he thought it was a tie (he was lying to himself though he wasted twenty minutes on the dam locker.)

having already missed most of the lesson toni felt himself zone but couldn't be bothered to try and zone back in. the shrill sound of a bell forced him back to reality momentarily dazed he wondered where his next class was aha cousins he remembered. cousin was this english teacher who was always wearing a suit he worked close with the principal fury and was friends with the geography teacher hill.

he was pretty cool guy however he had his favourites. the group of kids who called themselves the avengers, as some sought of inside joke. were every teachers most favourite pupils and they all happened to dislike tony.

slipping into coulsins classroom he made his way over to his seat in the corner hammer turned around and started to make jeers at him but not wanting to aggravate his throat further he just simple glared.

God he just wanted to call rhodey or curse him for leaving him to enlist in the RAF where he only could see tony every once in a while. or pepper who left for her all girls school in Switzerland. leaving him alone with a father who hates hi a mother whose so high she can't see straight and his mask of the arrogant rich kid. so call pepper or rohdey or just go back to bed.

hmm bed was sounding like a better and better option as stone sat on the side of tony, with a hammer in front of him, they had boxed him in like a predator trapping its prey. 

Finishing the work up and listening to Coulson ramble on about was starting to give Tony headache. maybe he could skip next period in favour of napping in the janitors closet. 

'Are you with us mister stark" came Cousins voice has appeared in front of Tony out of nowhere. normally tony would fire back a snarky comment but could not muster up the energy to do so he just nodded. coulson eyed him suspiciously before carrying on with the lesson.

 However unknown to tony he was also being stared at by a particular group of people with looks of curiosity for the remainder of the lesson. at the end of the lesson tony slipped away to take a nap.

By the time Tony woke up it was lunch the most dreaded period of the day for tony he wanted to eat to stop the clenching of his stomach but  already he could feel the rolls of fat sticking out against his top. 

yet he headed to the cafeteria anyway to work on the latest work his father had set. finding an unnoticeable corner he settled down and began to work.  

Unknown to tony across the cafeteria a group of students were having a very interesting conversation about him.

 Bucky curiously glanced at stark from afar, so far he hadn't heard him say a word to day, and if he thought about he hadn't said much last week. stark was a puzzle to him one in which he wanted to solve.  'hey what do you guys know about stark' he heard himself ask. 

steve sent him a curious glance while Natasha shifted raising a single eyebrow. 'why do you ask' clint's voice drew his attention from the two before him and to clint bruce and Thor who were lounged around him all starting with inquisitive looks. ' he just seems so" bucky paused searching for the right words when Natasha popped in with "his masks you mean?' bucky just nodded glad he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

looking around bruce was nodding as well as thor. you couldn't read clint's expression however bucky new he was going through his head analysing memories. steve just looked confused. a minute later clint nodded having come to the same conclusion as everyone else apart from steve who took a little longer however was soon explained to by Natasha.

have you noticed he never eats' stated bruce and no bucky hadn't realised he didn't however a quick scan of the last few weeks showed stark ether not at lunch or working on some project. 

he's always wearing hoodies and jeans even summer" added Clint 'he also never talks to anyone unless he's spoken to first' piped in Natasha. "he also only actually uses snarky comments towards teachers and hammer and stone" steve added 'I mean can you blame him those guys are arseholes" clint supplied. 

as if they had mind links they all in unison looked over to where Tony was sitting furiously writing things down in a notebook lost in his own world. taking over the sight if soft brown sleep ruffled hair poking out of the hoodie. the way he bit his lip in concentration the hoodie dwarfing him making him seem small and defenceless backed up in the corner.

they all shared a look which ment see what's behind the masks and if he's not an arse adopt, ADOPT. looking back over they watched as suddenly hammer and stone sat themselves down on either side of tony plonking there trays down causing the table to jerk slightly tony looked up nose crinkled in confusion and disgust. 

Bucky noticed as he subconsciously seemed to curl in slightly and started to get up pulling up his sleeves and out of the corner of his eye saw steve doing the same thing, there maternal instincts rearing their ugly heads. cause dam tony looked small and cornered in like a baby deer surrounded by lions. but before he could march up and pull hammer and stone away from tony. 

he felt natasha grab onto his elbow yanking him down steve along with him. they both turned to glare at her. 'yall scare him of, il go' she said. he was about to protest but the look on natasha's face told him not to. however he nearly ignored that feeling all together when he saw hammer lean in and whisper something to tony causing to tony to swallow and look away as the lions moved closer and closer. 

natasha though had already walked off towards Tony, he watched as she said something and Tony got up and grabbed his stuff natasha forcing hammer and stone out of the way as she herded tony towards them. Tony know looking much like he wanted to run. 

he walked up to bucky and said " natasha said you missed coulsins class this morning did you want to borrow my notes or..' tony trailed of. bucky hadn't actually missed hills class however he smiled and thanked Tony taking the notes saying he would give them back tomorrow. soon after the bell rang and they all made their way to class. 

Tony was  confused he thought bucky had been in coulsins class this morning, however he thanked the gods for natasha's timing stone and hammer were saying things he already knew. however they were also to close for his liking and Tony had been close to panic attack.

Oh well he thought to himself as he made his way to his next lesson science. science was always a good period for tony A because of the teacher yinsen, yinsen never told his last name and insisted we call him his first. he was a medic in the army until he decided to settle down and teach. B because he was left alone to his thoughts as nether hammer or stone where in this class.

the day continued to drone on and when the last shrill bell sounded was when Tony drove straight to hell in a house.

he opened the door silently taking his shoo's of and placing them in the shoe rack he heard his mama call his name ' Antonio' she said again 'is that you' she murmured . 'yes mamma' he muttered softly. 

'I've missed you' was the reply 'i know' tony felt himself say as he walked forward slowly placing a kiss on his mama's cheek and holding her as she slumped into his arms slowly letting go, he made his way upstairs to start on his sis work and homework. only to later on that evening to be interrupted by the sound of shattering glass as a beer bottle hit the wall beside him.

his father know up in his face the smell of alcohol a constant presence as the fists started coming howard only stopping to grab another beer from the pack that he'd brought. with one hand drinking and the other holding tony up against the wall he drained the bottle letting it slip from his fingers as he whispers to tony 'lets take this to the room shall we'. 

Tony felt his breathing sped up as he father said that no, no, no tony hated the room. he knew he deserved it but the room was his worst nightmare and he was going to have to go in there again. 

 howard lifted tony up with the ease tony did his rucksack, being held by his throat tony was dragged towards the room panic levels rising.


	2. The room of doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope this chapters better than the last one sorry for any spag mistakes i did try and edit this one better, enjoy :)  
> also sorry this one isn't as long i tried to focus some more on spag.

* * *

 

* * *

 

Tony was fighting for breath as his fathers hands tightened round his throat as he was dragged towards the room, Tony hated the room. The room itself was 4 white walls behind a metal door, the walls had become decorated with splashes of red over the years and the floor was permanently stained.

From the outside the room just looks like a safe, one of the old fashioned ones. On the inside it was filled with horrors. Two simple chains hung from the ceiling accompanied by ankle chains on the floor. Many nights Tony had spent dangling while his father used him as a human punching bag. His father had once said to him why keep buying punching bags when i have my own personal one, he'd then proceeded to squeeze Tony's shoulder and stalk of. Tony was brought back to reality as the familiar squeaking sound of the handle turning attacked his ears. 

Soon the familiar feeling of cold metal chains clinking round is wrists as his hoodie was stripped and the chinking sound of metal grabbing his ankles. He steadied himself waiting for the first blow which was soon to come.

Bitting his lip to stop a groan escaping, tears threatening to escape he held his breath as the pain kept coming. Soon a cry of agony escaped his lips as a single tear dripped into the blood. 

'Do you know why your getting punished' huffed Howard, in all fairness Tony did not however soon his father answered his question while harshening his blows 'I got a call from you school' Howard rasped 'someone saw you limping home' he huffed. 

Tony's face paled further and shock took over his features when the blows stilled. Oh oh no tony new what was gonna happen next and he couldn't stop the cries that broke forth as the belt struck his back.

For many hours he was whipped and beaten, finally the blows slowed and the metal jaws around his wrists unhinged. He slumped to the floor in a pool of his own blood the chains around his ankles stayed and he laid there in the same position for many hours, eventually drifting of to sleep.

He was awoken later by the sting of alcohol on his wounds as hid father shook him awake unchaining him and ushering him out the door. The sun was setting and Tony realised he had spent the whole night and day in the room. 

Panic rose in Tony he had to get out the house. Pulling on another hoodie he wiped his face and stumbled out the house barely registering where he was going until he arrived.

Jarvis's coffee shop was Tony's safe place. He knew no one could hurt him there, he was good friends with the people who owned the place. A sweet old married couple called Anna and Edward Jarvis. 

They knew about Tony's situation and all though they didn't like it they left it alone and just took care of his wounds. Stumbling into the shop he let his Italian flow threw him in case there were other people in there.  'J, Anna sei lì' (J, Anna are you there) 

He heard Anna's familiar voice answer 'sì, quanto è grave?' (yes how bad is it.) 

'potrei aver bisogno di alcune bende' (I might need a few bandages) he said only slightly joking. 

'di nuovo la stanza' (the room again) she said sympathetically.

he felt himself nod as she pulled him into the back room and started to treat him letting J handle the customers. 

 

 

* * *

 Natasha was happily lounging about in Jarvis's coffee shop with the rest of friends when it happened. The bell on the door rang and a slightly frazzled looking tony stark stumbled in having a conversation with the women who owned the shop in what seemed Italian he then was pulled into the back room and out of sight limping as he went.  

Sharing a baffled look with Clint through the language of eyebrows they turned back to the group and continued on with their coffee seeming to be the only one's that saw Tony about half an hour later Tony came back out of the back room Now speaking in english to both the man and woman who Natasha presumed were the Jarvis's. 

Clearly they knew his order already as they started making his coffee with out him even ordering. They were both staring at him fondly as he pulled at the over sized jumper Natasha realised and she couldn't help the pang of jealousy that hit her.

She wanted someone that she could look after, that wasn't at least a foot taller then her even clint had a good two inches and it was highly frustrating. 

she watched as Tony stretched riding the jumper reviling a strip of bruises and bandages. The bandages seemed fresh and she felt her instincts to protect slap her round teh face. 

looking around it seemed Clint and Steve had also seen the slip of bruises. It looked as though Steve was about to call him out on it so she dug her elbow to his stomach and shook her head, getting the hint Steve backed down.

Her mind was racing with possibility's of who and how but finally she called out 'Hey Tony' and watched as the boy jumped and looked over. She beckoned him over also bringing the rest of the groups attention to him.

She saw how he nervously gripped his coffee tighter and approached forward like a baby deer. Oh she was definitely keeping this one.


	3. mission adopt is a go !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't posted in a while been a bit caught up with things. i'm also sorry how short this one is however i promise the next one will be a lot longer. i just haven't had the time to write.

* * *

Just as Anna passed Tony his coffee he heard a familiar feminin voice call him. Looking around, he spotted Natasha waving at him calling him over.

 

Anxiety flooded him and he gripped his coffee tighter as he walked, in what he hoped was a confident calm way (it was not), over to the group.

 

“Sit, and talk with us she said,” kicking clint of the seat he had previously inhabited next to her.

 

Tony glanced around nervously, she wanted him to sit next to her? He wondered to himself.

 

Patting the empty seat next to her Natasha looked at him hopefully, Tony glanced at Clint who had now gone and perched on the armrest.

 

Seeing at the man was not upset Tony settled on the edge of the sofa seat and looked down at his coffee again.

 

Honestly tony was not prepared for this, he was too tired and achy to pull up his mask; he hoped they wouldn’t notice.

 

There was an eerie silence over the group until Bucky started his conversation with Sam up again, Bruce and Thor having a quiet conversation, Clint and Steve had started talking again and Natasha had started to make small talk with him.

 

To say tony was confused was an understatement why were they talking to him and why was natasha subtly moving closer and closer to him.

 

However soon he relaxed into the conversation allowing himself to sink into the arms of comfort that  Jarvis’s coffee shop always had provided him with.

* * *

  


Thor watched in curiosity as Tony seemed to melt into the conversation, the way natasha was subtly trying to adopt him was amusing and heart warming to watch.

 

When compared to his brother thor was always seen as ‘a dumb oaf’ a strong and handsome one, yet still dumb.

 

All though against this accusations thor could connect the dots. The moment he saw tony start to speak with Natasha he knew.

 

It wasn’t that hard considering his boyfriend bruce was in a similar situation for a time. Now out of it Bruce lived with Thor and his brother, Thor's sister visiting from time to time.

 

Watching the smaller boy secretly Thor realised he couldn't be more than 15. Sighing he knew there was no backing out of this one, as the realisation that he too wanted to adopt the small boy. Drawing back from his thoughts he carried on his conversation with bruce.

A short while after Tonys phone dinged and they all watched in mild shades of curiosity as he looked down to check his phone.

The mildness of the curiosity was soon replaced with spiked heights as tony's face fell into panic for a short time before he tried to mask it.

 

Quietly thor saw Tony apologise and say he had to go before he rushed out the door lost to the wind.

 

He shrugged in confusion to the others before Natasha, Steve and clint explained what they’d seen earlier.

 

Stunned into silence the whole cafe was silent for a good few minutes.

Till Natasha explained that she was going to adopt him and keep him safe from all harm, wrap him up in blankets and give him hot chocolate. And in all honesty Thor was on bored with that plan.

 

* * *

 

 


	4. and the plot thickens

Tony was panicking. His father had texted him 53 times within the last minute!!

So to say he was panicking was a horrific understatement.

 

He had to get home was the only thing going through his mind as he rushed down the narrow street roads. The pain from his beating was eating him alive, it felt as though someone was repeatedly smashing his chest with a hammer whilst nives danced across his back impaling him every two minutes.

 

Taking in a shallow breath he tried his best to prepare himself as he wandered into his house. A searing pain drowned out his thoughts as he felt his father grab his arm and yank him towards his study.

 

Gathering his bearings he was shoved into the room! There sat a few of his father's business partners, this was new flittered through his mind.

He was pushed forward and his sunglasses snatched off.

 

The way the men were looking at him made him uncomfortable, as their gazes lingered on him sizing him up and down

 

A little while later he was ushered out the room and sent to his. He could still feel there eyes on him even though that was ludicrous they were in a completely different room.

 

Settling down in bed he felt himself drift away to sleep to the sound of laughing and harsh voices, sounds as though they’re playing poker he thought to himself as he fell asleep.

  


The morning light filtered through the blinds as tony awoke. This in itself was strange as tony normally awoke to harsh slurs and sharp punches.

 

Sitting up he glanced around his room before deciding he needed shower ignoring the stabbing sensation of pain he made his way to the bathroom.

 

Letting his attention fall to the mirror he couldn’t stop the hatred for his body from flooding forward. Gods he was so fat he thought as he clambered into the shower feeling relief in the pain that was brought forward by the angry attacks of the falling water.

Getting out of the shower he headed to school where he sat threw the everlasting lessons until lunch. He was then dragged by Natasha (how she found him he’ll never know) to sit with them at lunch, where he made quit conversation with bruce.

 

It when this way for quite a few weeks and surprisingly his dad hadn’t laid a hand on him since that night, all though he had caught him looking at him many times barley restraining himself.

However soon his back had healed and for being a genius he was blind to the way the avengers had slowly been moving closer and closer within the seating plan in all classes.

 

Of course he was suspicious of his fathers motive  but he decided to enjoy it while he could.

 

* * *

 

 

Howard hated this, all he wanted to do was wrap his hands around the useless boys throat and throttle the life out of him. With out his punching bag his anger was getting worse. But it will be worth it, the boy will finally be useful for something.

 

Rubbing his hands gleefully he thought about all the money and business deals he was going to get.

 

Ah yes the stupid boy had no idea what was coming his way!!

* * *

Coulson was by no means stupid he saw the way the avengers were moving closer and closer to stark moving through the seats slowly advancing. He saw the way they’d send him worried glances every so often the young boy being unaware of their advances. He saw the way Natasha would search for stark at lunch and sometimes he would just nudge her in the right direction.

 

Coulson knew there was something up with the stark boy, and was glad someone else was finally noticing it. He noticed the way stark would shift uncomfortable his features contorting in pain sometimes showing slips of bruises and bandages every so often. He had also seen how the boy was getting thinner n thinner over the weeks, it looked as though if the wind blew too hard he’d just be knocked over. Another thing was Coulson had caught him napping in odd places and decided to leave it as the boy always looked so tired.

 

Now the mask had been difficult to see through however a few months in it seemed the boy was too tired to keep it up and strong. Easily allowing him to see right through it. This is how Stark became Tony (at least in his mind) and also how his distaste for hammer and stone grew.

 

This is why Coulson decided to allow the subtle seat changes and help Natasha out with finding Tony at lunch. His concern for the boy had grown over the months, he was worried about how much he was eating and how much he was ‘accidentally getting hurt’.

 

Now this is why he decided to set the group project.

 

 

* * *

 

Sitting in class watching the clock tick by Clint was tremendously bored. Not that he didn’t love Coulson, the teacher was great the subject was not.

 

He much preferred to spend the class coming up with theories about the bruises who would do that to a 15 year old he kept thinking to himself. Another thought that kept reappearing was how he could not have seen through the mask faster.

Now that he knew about the mask it was painfully obvious.

 

Being drawn back to reality by his name he saw that Coulson was assigning groups for a project. Putting up his hand he asked Coulson to repeat his group and found out he was with Steve, Natasha, Tony and Thor. definitely not a bad group he thought to himself as he clambered up to go and sit with them so they could plan it out.

 

Plopping himself down between Natasha and Tony he felt her glare on the back of his neck as he’d separated her from her ‘baby’. Not that Tony knew he was her baby or kitten as she’d started calling him in Russian.

 

“So does anyone know what the projects actually meant to be on” he felt himself say. Looking around he was met with blank faces, ahh yes off to a promising start.

 

As if answering their prayers Coulson appeared out of nowhere saying “this is the extract you will be acting out and here is the character list” he then disappeared again vanishing into thin air.

 

“Ok…” Natasha started “ котенок (kitten in Russian), you are **[btws i made this all up it is not a play]** Matty, Steve you are the narrator, Thor your Dan, Clint’s James and i’m Darla.”

 

Picking up there plays their extracts they started to act.

 

Clint: hey Matty you seen the new kid?

 

Tony: (looks over) yea what was his name again…… Dan

 

(Natasha walks over and sits herself between the two boys)

 

Clint: hey Darla (tries and fails to play it cool) whose this.

 

(points at Thor who had followed natasha)

 

Thor: hey i’m Dan.

 

Tony: i'm Matty thats James and it seems you already know Darla.

 

Steve: and that was a start to a beautiful friendship.

 

Steve: (read in Spongebob narrative voice) a few months later

Steve: the group are back from spring break

 

Thor: Mattyyy (rush forward and pick up tony)

  


Now know that this is when things went wrong, Thor went to pick up tony and a high pitched yelp came from him as he was lifted up. Breaking character Thor exclaimed, “You are so light like holding a feather!!”

 

Tony’s voice shook as it hit Clint's ears “ No, no i’m not please put me down”

Thor looked as though he was about to argue but instead decided to hold tony with only one hand causing him to grip onto thor tighter.

 

The shrieking whale of the bell bombarded him causing Thor to pace tony down so he could head to his next lesson.

 

By the time lunch rolled around, he was met with a very angry Natasha scowling at Thor. “You spooked him” she grumbled glare intensifying “i can't find him” she cursed kicking thor who winced in pain.

 

“I could not help myself he was so very light” Thor tried to defend himself.

“Thor buddy everyone’s light to you” sam reasoned.

“No even bruce could have lifted him with one hand, and he is petit” Thor nearly shouted.

 

Clint decided to throw in his two cents “ i mean he does look very thin and light.

Natasha’s eyes narrowed, “you know what i haven’t ever seen him eat more then and slice of fruit at lunch, were going to have to change that!” she stated.

 

No one dared to argue A because they all agreed and B Natasha was very scary.

  
  



	5. confusion, curiosity and c..RHOOOODEEYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey just wanted to say that i have this story on wattpad however it will be a bit different from chapter 2 onwards as my sister follows me on wattpad and well... you'll see soon...

Tony was distraught. He didn’t know what was going on, his dad hadn’t touched him in 4 weeks and the ‘avengers’ kept being nice to him. What was this new and confusing reality. He didn’t want to get comfortable though the ‘avengers’ will get bored of him soon enough and he’s bound to set his dad off again.

 

He missed Rhodey and Pepper! He hadn’t had a chance to call Pepper for ages! And the last time he’d called Rhodey they hadn’t been able to talk long as Rhodey was doing this weird enlistment thing. Sighing he carried on his way to school longing for the familiar presence of coffee in his hand and the burning sensation on his tongue that it caused.

 

Slipping into Coulson’s class quietly he made his way to his (not set but claimed) seat in the corner. Now Tony did try to concentrate, really he did! But Coulson was going on about aircrafts and well Tony already knew all this so it honestly wasn’t his fault that he drifted off.

* * *

Steve was trying (yet failing) to split his attention two. he was interested in the lesson yet wanted to keep an eye on Tony. Steve in all honesty was ashamed of himself, the way he'd been towards the small boy had not been pleasant before and the guilt was overwhelming. The bruises were the small spark that lit the match of curiosity. 

 

However, his attention was drawn back to the front as Coulson said there was some people from the AF coming in to talk to everyone about joining. Steve sat up straight pushing all his attention towards the front. A few moments later (narrated by the spongebob narration voice) a few men came in. they were all quite tall and sturdy and they seemed to have an ease of gliding as they set up at the front.

 

Once set up they all turned around and started there presentation, soon after though one of them seemed to catch sight of tony and looked as Though he was vibrating with glee. This in turn caused the other two to let there eyes rake over the crowd’s as they talked. Coming to a realisation you could see acceptance of there fate come over there faces and a look of dismay cross there faces.

 

Soon the presentation came to a stop and the younger mad looked to the older who in turn looked to Coulson for permission. Coulson nodded probably wanting to see how this turned out.

 

The man flounced over to where tony was sitting and carefully pulled out a seat and settled in he then began to talk.

 

“Hey tones,” he softly said poking the boy in the process. In Which tony did nothing more than merely shift in his sleep and mumble something incoherent.

 

A smirk threw itself across the man’s mouth and a glimmer appeared in his eyes. Steve watched in curiosity as the man pulled out his phone putting next tony’s ear he pressed a button and all of a sudden I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany started blasting out! Steve watched in amusement as tony fell out of his seat in shock all while letting out a strangled yelp of “ RHODEYYY!”

 

Steve felt a bemused smile grow on his lips as tony scrambled up and yeeted himself at the older boy (know known as rhodey) all the while letting out a screech of honey bear. Rhodey easily caught him all the while laughing. Looking at it from this angle steve thought tony looked rather like a koala bear clinging to rhodey as though his life depended on it!!

* * *

 

Rhodey wrapped his arms around His Tony inhaling the smell of motor oil and coffee, god he’s missed this, the simple sensation of hugging his tony.

Tightening his grip he shifted so Tony could curl into him more, unknowingly getting into a protective position.

 

Absentmindedly he let his hand comb through chocolate curls and rub circles on Tony's back as he looked around at the rest of the class who had looks ranging from mild shock to gobsmacked with a dash of disbelief.

 

However it was the looks of distrust and protective glares that were being sent his way that interested him. Hmm two can play at that game he thought pulling up his mama bear glare while curling around tony ahh yes they were no match for his mama bear glare. The redhead held the longest however her look of mistrust soon turned to one of understanding.

 

RHODEYYY, RHODEYY, RHODEY, RHODEY RHOdey, RHodey, Rhodey, was all Tony could think as he snuggled into the reassuring arms of his surrogate brother. there was no thought of wait why is rhodey here? or where are we? (no those were to come later) instead, tony's highly intellectual, brain could only comprehend the thought of rhodeyyy. Falling into an ease he only had with RHodey he started to ramble and go into along technical rant about this theory he came up with this morning starting with platypus i have this amazing theory….

 

It was an awkward cough that ruined the peace that came from an unknown source. It was in fact the thing to extract tony from his trance and bring him to attention to his surroundings, oh shisct he thought but didn’t even bother to try to untwine the mess of limbs that was him and Rhodey on the classroom floor.

 

Well  this can’t get any more embarrassing he mused to himself, cracking his eyes open he looked up to see rhodey giving his classmates his mamma bear glare well I stand corrected he told himself. In this exact moment Tony wanted nothing more than to curl up on the floor and die in this exact moment.  

 

Oh to hades with it tony mumbled, pulling himself back slightly he started to continue his rambling Rhodey following his every word.

Coming to the end of this rant he ended it with and that is why we're never letting dum-ee near a fire extingature got it.

 

“Got it” rhodey replied following with “coffee?” in which tony only nodded too. Rhodey grabbed his ankles while tony perched himself up onto his shoulders with an ease you would put on your socks.

 

Leaving the dumbfounded teacher and students behind in their wake.

* * *

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also would you prefere short chapters with quick updates, long chapters but it will take longer to update or just stick how it is ??


	6. im not okay (i promise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry its been a while but i've been a bit busy and needed a little inspiration to write.

 

Curled up against his rhodey tony let a sigh of comfort escape from his lips as he sipped his coffee. They were at j’s coffee shop and tony had elected to ignore this morning's events (panic panic panic panic!(at the disco) panic!! paNIC PANIC PANIC PANIC!!!) ah yes his brain was a perfect picture of tranquility (ahaah lol nope) ok so it may have been on a constant loop of aaaa aaaAAAA AAAAAAAAAA but never mind that.

Right now he was going to enjoy being curled up against his rhodey and sip his life preserver and not over analyse anything until he got home.

Hmm, the only thing that could make this moment better would be pepper. Pulling himself out of his semi panicking mess of a head he tried to tune in to what rhodey was saying.

“And then she said we’d never be getting back together!” just like MCR his brain supplied (owwwiiieee that hurt me in the feels) ahh no here comes the pain ahh yes Im Not Okay (I promise) had started playing in his head faintLY.

Letting his and rhodey’s chatter fall to a comfortable silence he snuggled down and fell asleep.

* * *

 

 

A FEW HOUS LATER (read in spongebob narration voice

 

* * *

 

  
Rhodey was awoken by the sound of footsteps nearing pulling his arms protectively around tones he shifted slightly coming face to face with the group from earlier.

Pulling a finger to his lips he hushed the slightly looking down to tony and giving them a meaningful look.

 

Lucky they all seemed to get his point and sat down without a word coffee in hand. Letting protectiveness seep into his voice he quietly spoke “ ok first of all i’m james rhodes call me rhodey second of all, what do you want with my brother? Because of it’s sex money weapons items or anything of that sorts i will skin you all alive with a butterknife! As this is my little bro (jerks head towards tony) and i will not hay you hurt him in any way!” he finished letting his fingers drift across tony’s chocolate locks. 

 

Looking back up he was met with looks of determination surprise and sadness (yes it’s a real emotion leave me alone). “Wait who would do that he’s only 15 and…” big buff and blonde nr1 (steve) started being silenced by the redhead for being to loud however tony only shifted in his sleep. 

 

The redhead gave him a look of we wouldn’t and he decided to believe her, he let himself start to talk to them learning their names and how they new tony during this tones woke up and subtly was intertwined with the conversation by natasha. 

* * *

 

Bruce liked Rhodey, he was the good protective big brother that he thought Tony needed. Although he couldn’t be there all the time and was even away most of the time.

By no means was bruce stupid (of course he was no American idiot (song thing don’t be offended if you don’t know green day) (all though if you don’t dishoner on your whole family, dishoner on you DISHONER ON YOUR COW) ) he could tell the signs from a mile away, it seems he and Tony had a lot more in common the science and shortness. 

But the circumstances are different for one his dad hadn’t been one of the richest men in america and he hadn’t been 15.

Bruce had always liked tony even before tony had become his science bro (FOR SCIENCE) and one of his closest friends.

Tony also didn’t seem to care about bruce’s split personality disorder and had actually bonded with his other side the hulk.

  
  


This is why bruce (and the hulk) came to the decision of trying to be as much as a brother he can to tony. 

Now didn’t tony like marmite and cheese sandwiches this boy never seems to have any lunch and they had a field trip today, he racked his brain and came to the answer yes. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the well you know band stuff i just have no more self control to not add it. let it be known iv'e had to hold myself back.  
> also this chapter was meant to be longer but i'm tired so the rest of it will be out either today, tomorrow or the day after.


	7. the field trip part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i forgot about updating and now feel like a jerk so to solve my guilty conscience sorry, this is also short because it was speed.  
> written.

Field Trips sucked, like proper sucked! Or at least they did for tony, other people longed for a day with no lessons, a day of wandering aimlessly and annoying teachers. But no not tony. He didn’t really have one particular reason for this hate, no he had multiple important (ridicules) reasons (excuses) on why he hated field trips. Nevertheless he clambered onto the hot sticky bus and made his way to the back, finding a quiet corner and succumbing to the darkness eagerly tugging at his eyelids.

 

* * *

 

Natasha surged forward letting her eye’s rake over the seats looking for …. aha found him she thought to herself as she gracefully (power) walked over to her kitten. Plopping down she settled her stuff and smiled, the others were going to be so annoyed that she had gotten here first. Ahh she would relish in the looks of anguish on there faces, and best of all she was with her kitten. But for know she put her headphones in subconsciously turning in a way that shielded her and Tony, before she stumbled into the welcoming arms of sleep.

 

* * *

 

Stirred awake by the bus jerking he found that he was curled into someone and he tensed; only untensing once he realised it was tasha stroking his hair and mumbling russian words. Safe his brain hummed surprising him slightly. Yes safe he thought back and snuggled back down nuzzling into her neck letting a satisfied sigh escape his lips. Drifting off again to the steady beat of Back In Black and and a steady hand drifting through his curls. He was only awoken again a half an hour later though but this time it was because they were there and god what a relief (please note the sarcasm).

* * *

 

Bucky glowered at natasha he wanted to be the one to hold tony, to let his fingers cascade through his hair, feel tony’s hot breath against his neck as he snuggled into him, he wanted that he needed that. This is why the anger of tasha he slipped up to Tony, who by the way was still in a dazed state from his sleep, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling the younger boy towards him. To bucky’s delight tony only nestled into him more resting his head against his chest. This set forth a flush of protectiveness causing bucky to try and shield tony from the outside world by wrapping hi coat around them. It was so worth tasha glaring at him and the others jealous looks; yes this was worth everything and anything and bucky wouldn’t give it up for the world. So he ignored the looks, glares and curious glances and continued forward on their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alsoi don't know how to use a semi collon there just confusing like what is there point but i figured i could use more punctuation as i'm as thick as a brick when it comes to spag so if i used it wrong i apologies


	8. field trip part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now that school has finally broken up be expecting a lot more updates, the chapter length will vary.
> 
> if you have any idea's feel free to tell me, i have the next few chapters planned out but i still don't know how the story's gonna play out.

 

Tony only came to his senses after his 5th flask of coffee (he packed 10) it was then that his brain registered the fact that he was snuggling with someone, not just someone BUCKY!!

 

Bucky who lost his arm in a car accident, Bucky who was sweet, Bucky who was drop-dead gorgeous, Bucky who was an amazing work of art, bucky who tony was pretty sure was a greek god in disguise, Bucky who tony may be crushing on the insy winciest bit (the crush was bigger than Brendon Urie’s Forehead!) , yes that Bucky.

 

He immediately felt of wave of panic crash into him however he was soon soothed by bucky’s fingers running through his hair. 

 

‘ maybe bucky liked him’ his mind supplied hopefully. That idea was shot down quickly, as he thought to himself ‘how could he like someone like me? Someone covered in scars and rolls of fat, useless, stupid, disgusting and broken!’

 

Deciding to drown his thoughts in coffee he chugged his 6th flask and focused on the burning sensation it left behind. 

 

Giving bucky one last hug he untangled himself, walking beside him still.

  
  


Not bothering to look at where they were or who was talking he zoned out missing the flash of ginger and high heels. 

 

However he didn’t miss the voice giving the status updates and his head whipped around finding his target, ready… set… LAUNCH.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


To say pepper was surprised when her once empty arms were suddenly full of genius was an understatement! But having been in more weird situations she carried on with the status update tightened her arms around Tony as she did so. 

 

Only after she had finished did she hugged him letting her excitement hug her face showing it like she was her new heels. 

 

Then she berated him for not telling her he was coming and then after she realised he was on a school trip kidnapped him away from said trip with the promise of returning him later. 

 

She had catching up with her favorite child (shhh don’t tell rhodey) to do over tea and cupcakes.

 


	9. field trip part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry its been awhile but looking after a dog for my friend and she is a hand full. i'm also for some reason strangly tired so its not long but you know its still a chapter.

A sugary sweet sense of bliss flickered over Tony as the icing dissolved onto his tongue. He hummed with pure contemptnes and reached over for his nice warm cup of cof…

 

The cup of luscious beauty was pulled from his grasp from a familiar manicured hand, his head snapped towards her all the while letting a (adorable ) pitiful whine escape from his lips. 

 

“Mhmm not till you tell me” pepper’s voice taunted, each syllable softly drifting through his ears. 

 

“I've told you everything!” he heard his voice groan; all the while his hands made a gimmie gimmie motion.

 

Pepper however did not look impressed with his half baked lies and then Tony realised what was coming, but he realised too late and had no time to shield himself from its power.

 

Its power stronger than 10 thousand steve and bucky’s, stronger than even 3 natasha’s, (yes even furry quaked in his leather boots when its power was released on him) ,maybe even parallel to Rhode’s mamma bear glare!! 

 

However this! This was no mamma bear glare, no this way the eyebrow of desolation!!! Otherwise known as: the eyebrow of doom, the singular brow of determined death and even The eyebrow of judgmental prejudice of tony and rhodey.

 

Yes pepper had rose one singular eyebrow and henceforth released its mighty powers against tony. 

 

Tony's palms had gone sticky, his throat dry, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing to attention, goosebumps hugged at his arms and he couldn’t pull himself away from the eyebrows powers.

 

Aaaaand the dam broke “ok.. Ok i’ll talk” he finally stutterd his letters tripping over Fin air. 

 

That is how pepper came to know about Tony's tiny winy crush on a certain bucky (massive wassive crush more like) and how he would get over it quickly (yes just as quick as the author will get over his death in endgame)!

 

As he stated that last bit the eyebrow returned to its original place relinquishing its hold on tony allowing him to come to terms with what he said when under its powers. 

 

Giving him back his sou….coffee he meant coffee and allowing him to drain the cu of life and consume its essence. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile…….

 

* * *

  
  
  


Steve felt like crying the confusion he felt right now was unparalleled at any other time in his life! 

 

Tony had just been whisked away by one of the ladys and no one had said anything about it. Not to mention his head felt as though someone was hitting it with a gargantuan hammer as the lady droned on and on and ooon about business stuff. 

 

But really he hated not being able to keep an eye on Tony, he had become so used to the others presence and he felt as though his heart might jump out of his chest every time he glanced around the room and could not spot him. 

 

Gods what was going on with everyone and everything tony could e kidnapped his less rational brain cell supplied all the while his more rational one suggested that they are just friends and his last brain cell was whining about being hungry.

 

Hmmm succumbing to his last brain cell he let his entire mind fill with the want of food and let his worries about tony be trampled by the hooves of thoughts of food.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Tick Tock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i felt guilty and had a nap so hear you go.
> 
> also if your triggered easily i suggest just skipping to the end because well you ll see

 

* * *

 roughly a week after the school trip

 

* * *

 

 

Tick 

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tony felt as though the clock was mocking him,

 

Ticking and tocking, taunting and flaunting at him with something he could not have.

Every tick and tock brought flashes.

Flashes of hands grabbing at him! grabbing at him! grabbing at him! Holding him down, suffocating  him!

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

He wished he could know the time. He wished he could know how long he had been hear lying on the ice cold bed his hands and feet shackled in metal jaws, trapped in his own mind.

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

A lone tear lolled on his cheek unattended to and unbothered. He blinked once then twice eyelashes fluttering as early morning rays adorned them.

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Letting his eyes fall shut images flashed through his mind. He couldn’t stop them he tried so hard… so hard!

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

He begged pleaded screamed!! They gagged him!

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

He’d never felt so violated so misused so…. Broken…

 

Tick

 

Hands

 

Tock

 

Grabbing

 

Tick

 

Grabbing

 

Tock

 

Grabbing

 

More images and flashes he remembers God Tony remembers the uncertainty of what they were doing why they were doing.

 

Tick

 

Thrust

 

Tock

 

Please

 

Tick

 

Stop

 

Tock

 

Thrust

 

He opened his eyes to reveal unshed tears laying there in wait.

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

His father had let them whored him out for money! Money and business deals was what his innocence was worth.

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

God how long had been here lying, waiting, suffocating. Accompanied only by the loud ticking and tocking off an old grandfather clock. 

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

The sound of footsteps made him cringe into himself, the familiar weight of thudding footstools made him know and how he knew that this was his father. The same father who gave him a sadistic smirk after they were done with him. The same father who afterwards beat him till he could not breath. The same father who told him this was all he was good for. The same father who left him, left him alone with the tick tock of the clock.

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

The sound of jaws unhinging echoed across the room, noticing the tear stains on his cheek his father (no howard) left with a mutter of worthless boy.

 

Tick 

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

He sat up slowly so as not to aggravate his wounds.

 

Tick 

 

Tock

 

Tick

 

Tock

 

Pulling on his jeans he stumbled forward towards the mirror and et his eyes trail other his disgruntled figure.

 

Tick

 

Worthless

 

Tock

 

Fat

 

Tick

 

Beaton

 

Tock

 

Dammed 

Bruises scattered over his body creating a piece of art. His face was streaked with tear stains. He wished he could feel something anything but all he felt was numb.

 

Ding

 

Numb

 

Ding

 

Numb

 

Ding

 

Numb

 

Ding

 

4 oclock

 

He tried to smile pull up is mask force some emotion any emotion but numbness.

 

He smiles were dead his masks destroyed numbness sat at the bottom of his heart.

  


All he had left were broken smiles and shattered masks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea tony was rapped by his fathers business partners. 
> 
> the story s gonna be a bit darker then it has been for a bit however i promise it might lighten up.


	11. Green and white pills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry its not long but i had to update because im going on holiday so i wont be able to update for a while but i hope you enjoy. :)

Tony focused on his breaths long and deep, in and out and couldn’t help but think just how easy it would be to stop. 

 

To barricade his breath inside his body and stop the cycle, watch as his vision blurs at the edges and eventually fade into nothingness. 

 

It would with out a doubt stop the constant thrumming in his head and it might even shoo away the numbness that trailed after him like an eager puppy. 

The numbness that watched him ready to attack any emotion that decided to visit until it faded to numb.

 

Beep beep bee…. Started his alarm and he soon by instinct turned it off. That meant he should be getting ready for school but he could not bring himself to even entertain the thought of leaving his bed. What was the point, the school had no purpose, it was meaningless!

 

Of course the school would ring Howard and Tony knew the pain that would follow, but he could not bring himself to care and instead drifted of to a mindless state between sleeping and being awake.

 

* * *

  


 A few hours later

* * *

  


Tony was stirred from the empty barren walls of his mind by the sudden dip of the bed as weight was added beside him. To light to be howard so it must have been his mother. 

 

Feeling dainty fingers drift through his hair he let out a soft bailey audible “Mama .“

 

A few seconds later he felt a cold smooth circular object being pressed into his hands accompanied with a “they help bambino they help,” then the familiar clicking of heels as his mother walked away down the hall.

 

His eyes rested on the body of a pill bottle and he wondered if he should read the label, he knew probably should but couldn't bring himself to care. 

 

Sitting up he unscrewed the lid and shook out two green and white capsules, probably prozac his brain supplied, dry swallowing the pills he laid back down and fell back to his prison off a mind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might update agin tonight or like very early tomorrow but it depends how creative im feeling.


	12. puddles of blood and math problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm back and am beginning to write longer chapters again! i honestly hadn't realised how short they'd been getting however its probably not gonna switch strait away i'm easing back into my medium length chapters. :)
> 
> soo yea also the chapter may be triggering to some i don't know but if your not sure skip to the end for short summery and you can go back if you think you ok with it and if not well i dunno its up to you.... anyway enjoy . : ) !!

* * *

 

BANG!! Tony was pulled from his slumber by the feeling of pain licking at his arm, confused he glanced around and noticed he was still in his room however howard was holding him up by the neck and repeatedly slamming him into the wall. 

 

His arm was trapped beneath him and Tony knew if it  hadn't already it would soon break if howard carried on. 

 

The pain that had once tingled along his arm had been eaten by the numbness and tony let himself sag in howards arms not finding it within himself to care what happened to him.

 

Every small splash of pain was devoured and Tony had to fight the fact that he liked that he could feel! Even if it was only for a few moments and all he felt was pain it was better than the tag along friend called numb.

 

Letting Howard vent out his frustration tony allowed his mind to slip back into its previously dull state.

 

Soon howard let his body drop with a sickening thud. 

 

Tony relished in the pins of pain that littered his body afterwards. 

Pain!

 The idea came to him fast hitting his brain with the weight of a train and he bathed in all its glory.

 

Pain! Yes if pain was the only way he could feel than pain is what he would have!

 

The beating from howard hadn’t been enough, he needed more, the thought echoed around his mind for a while before he crawled to his feet. 

 

He shambled his way to the bathroom silently searched for the object his mind had requested, finding it he sat down on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. 

 

Numbly he drew the tip of the razor to the edge of his wrist…

 

* * *

  
  
  


Taking a deep breath clint clenched his pencil tighter, he was trying to concentrate but his mind could only entertain the thought of tony.

 

Tony who hadn’t been in all week, Tony who he saw as his little brother, tony who hadn’t been seen by anyone (no not even jarvis) alllllll weeeeekkk, tony who clint was slightly (extremely ) worried about.

 

So yes excuse him for not being able to concentrate on why y = x and x = z and z + 3 = a and a = y because that makes no sense on its own let alone with his mind only partially there and it being distracted with something else.

 

He knew the others were worried too because Thor was more broody, natasha snapped more, steve was eating more, bruce was angering more easily and bucky look constantly emotionally constipated!

 

Honestly, he just wanted to find the boy and him away from the world because honestly the world doesn't deserve him!!!

* * *

  
  
  


Tony watched with sick fascination as the blood ran away from his arm, fleeing from his body and colliding drip by drip with the floor. Honestly he couldn’t blame it; he would if he had the choice, flee his pathetic excuse for a human being! A fat! Useless! Dumb slut who would only ever be good for one thing!

 

Shaking his head as tho to dislodge the thought he moved the razor to another spot in his arm and added the slightest pressure allowing pain to race along the slice of skin and blood rush up to greet the freshly cut skin and razor edge. 

 

The stabs of pain each slice provided felt therapeutic almost calming, allowing him to feel. 

 

Feel each fresh wave of pain as the razor met new skin, feel the soft air stinging the cuts, he was able to feel human again.

 

The blood dripped of the cool metal surface of the razor, slowly allowing itself to free fall and eventually joining the small pool that had been forming by his feet. 

 

He let a satisfied sigh escape from his lips as he did it again and again and again and again until his entire forearm was smothered in blood and his vision tinged a slight red. 

 

His mind allowed him a few more minutes of sweet relief before the numbness ate away at the pain till nothing was left, returning him to the empty void his mind had been before, returning him to a shell of the masks he wore.

 

Turning on the taps he let the water wash away the array of red and come in contact with the cuts creating fresh stings of pain like someone was stabbing him with needles repeatedly.

 

However once all the red was gone that soon too disappeared leaving Tony alone with the numbness once again.

 

After bandaging his arm he collapsed onto his bedroom floor not being able to conjure the energy to make it to his bed nor could he find it within himself to care.

 

Lying there almost motionless tony let himself succumb to the comforting arms of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony starts to self harm and hasn't been in school for a week the others r getting worried.


	13. raindrops and vacant minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for not posting for ages and i'm really sorry but this isn't very long technically its not a whole chapter either its more of a teaser as i'm working on several chapters that are going to come out one after the other which i know sound weird but you'll see why i did it when they come out however enjoy.

 

 

Tony was awoken by arms pulling at him, tugging him up and on to his feet.

Harsh words slurred into his ears and the familiar sharp pains      littered his body.

 

Tony couldn't hear much over the ringing in his ears but he got the message. The school were bothering Howard about Tony not being in and well howard had had enough. 

 

Tony couldn’t care less about any of this however he soon found himself sitting in a car being carted off to school. 

 

Tony watched as the raindrops hit the window lying there motionless before waking up and racing down the glass, but it dawned on tony that some of them never woke up and were destined to lie there motionless till the clouds collected them again to start all over. But then the ones that got away never really escaped because wherever they got to the clouds would always be there waiting for the sun to deliver them again. 

 

Tony blinked he was now in Coulsins classroom, huh, he had just been in the car… his body must have been on autopilot taking him where he was supposed to be. Glancing around the room he noticed several worried faces looking back at him, the faces of Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Steve and Bucky.

 

Just last week or maybe had it been two weeks? This would have made him anxious and worried but now he felt nothing, nothing at all.

 

He turned back to the window staring at the raindrops and letting his mind slowly disintegrate.

 

Soon the bell rang but tony was deaf to its shrill sound his mind floating in a sea of numbness, he was blind to the people approaching nor the arms pulling him up and tugging him along. He knew not of the nod that passed between students and teacher nor did he notice himself being pulled into an empty classroom and sat down his worried friends surrounding him. 

  


* * *

  


Thor stared at tony his eyes taking in every detail, people often said thor was dumb his siblings especially so and it may be true in some aspects however thor wasn’t dumb enough to have not noticed tony becoming skinnier and skinnier. The way he always had at least some bruise the way he was always anxious about every move he ever made as though someone would beat him for simply breathing!

 

And now the vacant look in his the smudge of blood on his sleeve the way he was not truly there. Thor noticed because his brother had looked that way after finding out he was adopted. It was though Loki had simple switched of and he moved he breathed but he ate but it was like his body was on autopilot and his mind was far far away.

Sighing a heavy breath he silenced his friends with a hand. Letting himself slum slightly, the words “get Loki” fell from his lips and his friend sent him confused glances before steve stumbled out to retrieve his brother.


	14. red radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ok so i can explain, i've been caught up with getting back into the habit of well school. and all that so i'm really sorry. also this is just kind of a sample because i realised i needed to give you something. although good news i actually have a plan now i'm gonna try and update every friday save this one. also i have a story line and two different endings :))))) finally. so next friday expect a proper chapter because thats hopefully what you'll get!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Here comes santa clause, here comes santa clause right down santa clause lane……’

 

Bucky let his hands entwine with tony’s as they danced around the kitchen, basking in the aura of freshly baked cookies and pine. 

A little red radio sat on the side singing its sweet tunes filled with christmas joy and happiness that would linger in the air. 

 

Bucky pulled tony closer to him wrapping his arms around his waist as they swayed to the familiar tune of last christmas. Bucky’’s found himself entranced by tony. The way his eyes hazel nut eyes sparkled in the light, his hot breath staining his neck. 

Spinning tony around he wrapped his arms tighter around him and pressed his lips to the back of tonys neck delighting in the taste of coffee and cinnamon and well tony. 

 

Wrestling his head on top of tony’s he let out a content hum, he wanted to live forever in this moment he dieded. 

 

“Bucky” Tony's voice rang out.

“Mhmm babydoll” 

“Bucky….. Why didn’t you save me bucky?” 

Confusion flooded through bucky “save you from what doll?” he replied mind still slightly dazed. 

“Buck why didn’t you save me…… why did you let me die bucky! Why did you let me die?”

“What tony you're not dead “ he rushed pulling away to get a better look at him an estranged gasp befell his lips. Tony’s once pink lips were now painted an icy blue, his once honeycomb skin now an ash grey he looked like a dead man!

 

Tony tried to fight bucky's embrace “why did you let me die bucky, why did you let me die !! why didn’t you save me? Why bucky buCKY BUCKY”

  
  
  
  
  


Bucky shot up sweat glistening on his forehead, a silent scream ripping itself from his parched throat, his eyes wide open. He was in his bedroom his mum calling him to wake up he realised. 

Trying to wrap his head around the situation, he had dreamed of being with tony, living with Tony, and…. And tony being dead!

Considering the events that had happened yesterday he wasn’t even surprised!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i need your help!! so basically my english teacher said i cant use the sentence' urging my feet to not fail me now, now that i could feel the sea's wrath against my face!...' and so on because apparently thats not grammatically correct? of corse i argued because my sentence sounded better than the one she suggested but? also it makes more sense with context however i can't bothered to type out the whole paragraph sooo..


	15. steve the visco girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ma gods i'm so sorry i lost my laptop charger and haven't been able to write anything till i found it so thats why its so late. its not even a full chapter because like i said i haven't been able to write however i thought ill just give you what i've got.

Yesterday 

Loki was bored, like seriously staring at a blank wall would have been more exciting. He had come to the conclusion that geography had been made for the dullest of the dull creatures!! Seriously who cares about how rivers form they’re there thats what matters. “ Bla bla bla bla,” the teacher droned on. “Meanderless human!” Loki muttered as he continued to count his woes. 

Ding ding ding, ‘ ah yes it seems i have my sweet relief’ thought Loki as he clambered out of his learning painted prison.   
Taking his time he shuffled down the locker laid halls, ’ oh no it's mr oh so righteous, one of his blundering oaf of a brother’s merry little gang.

Avoid, avoid, avoid…. Ok his walking right at me, fiiiiine cross to the other side of the hall. Nearly there nearly there “hey loki” ahhhh dang it. ‘ 

‘Ignore ignore, maybe he’ll think I didn't hear him and let me be “hey Loki” ughh why wont this insufferable prat give up!!’

Steve grabbed Loki by the shoulder ignorant to his inner groans, “ Loki you have to come with...me ...now… please yo..ur brother just come on” panted steve as though he had run a marathon. 

And without his consent steve proceeded to drag loki across the school. 

Which of course left left Loki with the thought of ‘ How Dare He Lay his hands upon ME’ 

However before Loki could even let out a yelp of dignified protests (throw a tantrum and possibly stab someone) they had arrived at their destination and he’d been promptly dropped. 

A low growl escaped him before he gathered his bearings and turned around to face what was presumably his oaf of a brother and his dimwitted friends. 

Low and behold his presumptions were correct (and mother told him not to be so presumptuous) “brother” he said raising an eyebrow then settling for a glare in which he bestowed upon the buffoon he called kin. 

“Loki you know i would not ask if it wasn't important” came the meek reply of his brother. 

Wait meek, meek! His brother was never meek! An idiot yes but meek never!

That is why (not out of concern for his brother Loki reassured himself no it was simply out of curiosity) he decided to hear them out. 

“Loki y..you see” Thor stuttered his voice all croaky as though he had been crying, crying Thor crying! It was then that Loki inspected Thor closer that he saw his eyes were rimmed with red as though he indeed had been crying. 

It was then that loki indeed took in the seriousness of the situation, if someone had thor, thor his brother crying then someone was indeed in for some accidental murder. 

Mr oh so righteous passed the author a hydro flask?? And told him to drink (wait does that mean captain patriotic was a visco girl or visco boy??) Loki mused no that can wait he told himself and settled down listening intently on his brothers tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i'm so sorry about the lateness and shortness i will try and update every Friday with at least 800 words a chapter.


	16. pink and red lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i speed wrote so here ya go.

(Still yesterday)

 

  
  


Clint couldn’t believe it, Tony wasn’t meant to be like this. He wasn’t meant to sit there a vacant look in his eyes. Tony who he had thought was a prat up until these past few months. Tony who had built him hearing aids once he noticed that clints didn’t work that well. 

 

Tony who was too good for this world. This wasn't what tony was meant to be like.

Tony was sitting right in front of him so why did it feel like he had lost him. 

 Lost him in the oceans of his mind where somewhere clint knew tony was drowning, drowning in his own head and clint couldn’t, he...he couldn’t save him. 

 

Once Thor had finished explaining loki had sighed and walked forward. Loki looked at tony with some kind of empathy in his eyes and slowly approached him like he would a wounded animal. 

 

Tony made no kind of acknowledgement at all as loki picked up his arm and slowly pulled up his sleeves. 

 

“N..no” clint felt himself choke as he looked at what lay beneath all the layers of hoody. Cuts upon cuts lay upon bony wrists that looked as though they could snap in two without the added lines of red and pink. 

 

He heard a sob from somewhere and he could feel a lump in his own throat as tears started to dribble down his face. The sound of two sets of combat boots running alerted clint to the fact that Natasha and Bucky had fled from the room.

 

Sharing a look with an equally distraught steve they both left the room in search for their friends. 

* * *

 

  
  
  


Steve held bucky he was a sobbing mess (knowing he probably looked the same) in a tight embrace as they sobbed in unison. “We have to go buck” he murmured as his sobbs quitend leaving only silent tears to remain. 

 

“ i.. I can’t” bucky choked steve felt dread pool in his gut “ stevieee th..ey there was so many….. How could he not have told us” a heart wrenching sob followed those words and steve wiped at his own face before looking at bucky. 

 

“Stevie how...how did we not notice” the sobs that followed were very similar to steve's own. 

 

“buck , buck look at me.. Ok i don’t know how we didn't notice but we now know and we have to be they’re for him, support him ok buck” 

 

“o..ok “ a few sobs later they both got up bucky wearing a mask of determination that steve knew would be similar to his own. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

Natasha didn’t cry easily, she didn’t cry when her family was murdered, nor did she cry as she killed there killer, she didn’t cry when she joined the most elite gang in New York, she did not cry when she left the gang dragging her new found brother clint with her, she did not cry when she thought her father figure was dead only to find out that phills death had been faked. 

 

No she had only ever cried once in her life and that was when she had found out that her brother had been abused, past tense as he wasn’t by the time they had met both his brother and father died a relief and a pain. She had only every cried once before but now she was crying again. 

 

This time she was crying for her котенок. She had failed to protect him and now she would not fail to avenge him. 

 

Her tears of anguish turned into tears of anger yes she would not fail her котенок again. 

 

Suddenly she was being hugged “clint let me go i have to” she stammered out between sobs. 

 

“Have to what natasha have to what go on a murderpath” he exclaimed back to her. 

“I have to avenge him.. I...I've already failed him once I'm not doing it again.”

 

“Yea and how are you gonna do that huh! By killing everything that moves, by joining shield again!!” 

 

“I have..i have to” 

 

“You have to be there for him” clint cut her off “thats whats you have to do” 

Natasha felt herself crumble in his arms sinking into his arms and letting herself sob.

 

“I failed him” 

 

“We all did”

 

They stood there holding each other safe in a storage cabinet tears racing there faces silents sobs racking through their bodies. 

 

* * *

 

Thor trembled as his friends fled from the room “Loki, you can snap him out of it right you can fix it” he said hopeful eyes on his brother. 

 

Loki continued to search tony pulling out a small pill bottle filled with green and white pills. 

 

Sighing mournfully loki turned face him “ Thor you can’t just,... look you can’t just snap out of something like this.  That's not something you can do”

 

Thor felt his hands began to shake and though he tried to stop it tears spilt down his face. “B..b..but you were like this an..d now”

 

“What I was was different and now, and now i’m not fixed Thor i’m just better… better than I was” 

 

Thor gasped in surprise as his brother wrapped his arms around him, a hug! Thor had not been hugged by his brother in a long time. To long. 

Thor let himself berry his head into Loki's shoulder, shaking and shuddering as pain wrapped his hand in its icy grasp cold fingers clenching tightly as sobs tore threw him. 

 

“Lokes “

 

“Shh thor its ok, we’ll figure something out ok we always do”

 

“You’ll.. You’ll help” thor tremmored. 

 

“ yes ok just… ill try ok but I need time to think” 

 

Thor nodded and let himself crumble into his brother.

“Tell anyone about this and” loki threatened.

“I know.”

  
  
  



	17. swimming or drowning?

(Back to present time)

 

Bruce was quite calmly sitting in the plane on his way back from Africa having been shadowing a doctor over there  for a week, he was quite looking forward to a nice warm shower and seeing his friends. 

 

‘Of course Tony would be back’ Bruce reassured himself ‘he was probably just getting over a cold and now would be back ready for bruce’s sandwiches.’ 

 

Snuggling down on the seat he closed his eyes to sleep for the rest of the journey. 

 

Many hours passed as Bruce laid there however to him it felt as though only seconds had passed before an air hostess woke him up telling him the flight was over. 

 

It was then after he got of the flight that his phone started to buzz.

 

90 missed calls 

 

123 unread messages

 

‘What the hell happened’ Bruce thought to himself in a panic as he got in the nearest taxi and started to scroll through his messages. 

 

The journey back from the airport took an hour and a half plenty of time for Bruce to scroll, cry, Hulk out and have a mc Donald's (they’re very therapeutic). 

 

By the time he arrived he realised he’d given the driver Betty’s address, this of course set another wave of tears through him. ‘Betty ‘ he thought the word even in his mind drenched in sadness, still soaked from the tears that were spilt over it. 

 

But now Bruce realised he was losing Tony just like he had lost Betty. To pressure, to angry words of a father and harsh blows with stinging tears, to a father's intentions and rage, to pain, to pills, to lines of red and missed meals. 

 

He had already lost Betty to her mind unable to save her from drowning and now he was losing Tony the same way. 

 

Bruce couldn’t lose Tony, no not Tony….

 

Or Bruce might just lose himself. 

  
  


* * *

 

Tony had a fuzzy feeling that someone was carrying him somewhere yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was starting to like the numb, it gave him a sought of blissful ignorance to everyone and everything. 

 

He thought he heard muffled crying yet he felt nothing as he sat there seeming as though he was staring at nothing when in reality he was swimming, swimming in the sea of his mind.

 

Of course what Tony didn’t know was that he was out of his depth and if he were to stop he’d realise he wasn’t swimming he was drowning. 

 

* * *

  


Bucky had dumped the pills the second he saw them, he didn’t care what they were but he knew they weren’t helping. He now wondered briefly if that had been a mistake. 

 

Shrugging his thoughts a way he got up to check up on Tony, the group had unanimously decided he would not be going home when he was like this! So Bucky had offered to have him at his house, he had a spare bedroom so why not. 

 

Setting his gaze upon Tony, who had remained basically catatonic since his arrival, laying there on the bed staring into nothing, tangled in sheets. 

 

The Only show that he was alive the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

 

Right there and then bucky made a decision, walking over to Tony he picked up his phone and swiped. 

 

No password just as he had guessed, going on to contacts he pressed the one person no two people he knew could help tony and pressed call. 

 

* * *

  
  


Tony was very vaguely aware of his surroundings, he knew he wasn't at home, wasn't at school, he was somewhere new. 

 

Rays of sun danced across his face eventually settling down to rest, a soft breeze brushing against his skin. The itch for a blade settled deep within him.

 

Tony clambered up stumbling his way around the room looking for something sharp. 

 

Something anything at all would do, desperation over him and soon he was scratching at his arms, scratching and scratching till they bled raw. 

 

Pain raced up and down him allowing him to breathe, he was so busy enjoying feeling he didn’t hear the footsteps or the gasps.

 

He did feel the arms around him restraining him “stop stop! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO!!” Tony wailed shaking tears springing through him panic overtaking him. 

 

He was too panicked to enjoy not being numb as he shouted and screamed the urge to cut taking over him. 

 

“Please” he cried frail and worn out. 

 

But Bucky only hugged him soothing him with his voice like you would a frightened animal. 

 

It took a whole hour for tony to stop fighting and melt into bucky, letting himself fall back into his mind. A lone tear trailing down his face. 

 

Were Tony had left, at least mentally, Bucky stayed holding tony before laying him down on the bed and holding his hand. 

 

It must have taken a lot out of him because Tony closed his eyes and soon drifted off. 

  
  
  
  



	18. these are angry tears i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm not dead, sorry it's been so long however I have excuses.   
> firstly MCR got back together so I was like yaaaas and just binged my self on all their music, then I gt really ill, then I hit writers block but now I'm back also I will be updating more often since it's now the Christmas holidays so yes enjoy :)

floating 

 

Tony felt like he was floating, submerged in the water staring up at the night sky, the stars twinkling and shining. Tony had always liked the stars, they were always so pretty, so bright, it always felt like they were smiling at him.  Not a lot of people smiled tony… his father never smiled especially not at him, his mother would at times smile a dopey smile pulled up by drugs and it never felt like it was aimed at him, anna and Jarvis smiled but their smiles were tight with worry and pity, no one at school really smiled... At least not at him, they were a few but even then tony was never sure they were aimed at him, even the sun glared down at him. 

 

But the stars, the stars seemed to always be smiling. 

  
  


Tony wished he could fly. Wished he could see up there with the stars, up where there was peace and quiet. Where ̇e could be unbothered by harsh slurs and sharp pains, where no one would care what he looked like, how skinny he was, what brand shoes he was wearing, how tall he was, what grade did he get, how good he was. 

 

Because Tony was never good enough down on the ground but he liked to believe that up in space with the stars he just might be. 

  
  
  
  


Pepper felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw Tony lying there lifeless like a doll. 

“What dID YOU DO” she whipped around to face Bucky fingers pounding his chest with every word, “ calm down, calm down, I didn’t do anything” soothed bucky trying to calm the furious redhead before him. “Then what happened” she hissed and bucky sighed looking crestfallen, “we thought you'd know, he missed school for about two weeks and then came in like this….” 

 

Pepper huffed turned around and walked towards Tony trying to stop her voice from cracking “hey tone’s “ she murmured and if tony heard her he gave no sign of doing so. 

 

“Tony” she tried again and this time his fingers twitched towards her, this pepper decided to take as a sign of him hearing her. 

 

“tony “ she repeated sitting next to him on the bed. 

 

All was silent for a while before a quiet barely whisper came “pep?” 

 

“Hey, tony what’s up” pepper tried to smother the sobs in her voice.

 “Pep what are you doing here” tony ignored her question with one of his own. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Rhodey was angry. Rhodey was very, very angry! 

 

Not at tony of course never at tony. He was angry at himself for not noticing, he was angry at tony’s ‘new friends’ for not talking to him sooner, he was angry at Howard (but when was he not), he was angry at life. 

 

Slamming his fists on the steering the wall he felt like screaming, stuck in traffic while tony… while tony was, well he didn’t know how tony was anymore. 

 

Ohh he was crying now, “why am I crying, stop crying, stop crying”.

 

“Stop crying! Stupid body! I’m not sad, I’m not sad, I’m not…” he cut himself off with a sob. 

  
  


* * *

Things with tony weren’t going much better, it seemed Pepper had pulled him out his head, he wasn’t answering any questions, well serious questions. 

 

In the end, pepper and bucky gave up instead just pleased that he was responding. 

Bucky could feel dread pool in his gut its dark tendrils wrapping themselves around his heart when pepper said she had to leave soon, he knew that as soon as she was gone tony would sink back into his mind. 

  
  


Two hours later Rhodey still wasn’t here pepper was gone and tony well tony seemed a little more responsive but his answers were short and eyes seemed just as vacant as this morning, lights on no one home. 


	19. outraged footsteps, outraged fathers

**Last week**

  
  


“Where is he!” 

 

Barnes seemed to visibly sigh, “come in Rhodes we need to talk,” Rhodey didn’t have time for this. 

 

“Where is he!” he repeated this time with more force.

 

“Look he’s upstairs in the spare bedroom, but we need to talk fir..”

 

Rhodey ran up the stairs pushing past a shocked Bucky, heart thumping in his chest.

 

Rhodey stopped dead in his tracks breath caught in his throat hand hovering over the door handle he needed to go in see Tony, but what if it wasn’t his Tony anymore.

 

Letting his hand grip the icy cold metal of the door handle, he played ignorant to the following footsteps of Bucky behind him and opened the door…

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Present time**

  
  
  
  


‘Where was that stupid boy’ Howard thought to himself, his anger simmering under his skin seeming as though at any moment it would break away from its confinement and lash out at anyone it could find. 

 

‘Who did he think he was avoiding him like this, insufferable little boy.’

 

Concealing his anger with one last thought Howard stormed out of his office hands already on there way to his phone. 

 

However, tho Howard was gone his thought lingered in the thick silence of the mans office. ‘When I get my hands on him’. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rhodey held a face of casual indifference (a constipated duck Tony once called it) as he made his way into the Barnes kitchen. A facade in which he new would crumble, another mask that would shatter, his was just another smile that would break. 

 

‘Keep it together man’ he told himself you can’t cry here ‘not when Tony could hear you’ and ‘look you can have a mental break down later’ this, of course, was futile cause Rhodey could feel the salty springs pooling in his eyes ready to flood out at any a moment. 

 

Tony could not hear him crying, for the past week Rhodey had stayed at the Barnes house with Tony for his part seemed to perk up that Rhodey was there for about three days and then… he just seemed to drift in and out of consciousness staring at the same wall. 

 

Sometimes he’d look over in recognition at voices but go back to doing nought but the same. 

 

‘Unless…. Unless Rhodey’s train of thought decided to stop off at the idea station, its walls glimmering with a shiny new paint of hope. 

 

Racing up the stairs Rhodey ignored Barnes’s confused shouts and outraged footsteps. 


	20. not kidnapping just ... borrowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so quick question, so in RE we were watching a film about MLK and i know in another chapter I made a comment about him being shot and it made me think back to it and i just wanted to check if that was seen as like racist or anything cause if it is I'll take it out I just wasn't really sure. anyway hope you enjoy.

Natasha decided that Rhodey was a crazy, stupid, idiotic, genius and she just might like him. 

 

The idea was reckless completely and utterly doomed to cause destruction in its path and only had a slight chance of working.

 

She loved it!

 

* * *

  
  
  


“You want me to what?!” came a shrill shout from the other room and by the girly tone to it Bruce could only assume it was Steve. 

 

Bruce strode into the room already completely aware of the plan due to an hour early arrival. “Look I would do it but he knows my face and I’d never get near him… look it’s not that big of a deal” Rhodey seemed to be attempting to reason but by the look on Steve’s face, he was going to get nowhere. 

 

“No, absolutely NoT I am nOt KiDNappING HoWard StaRk!!”

 

“No no no, not kidnapping just borrowing” 

 

“N-”

 

“I’ll do it”

 

“Thank you Clint!” Rhodey breathed. 

 

“I’ll help” popped in Natasha her being the only one privy to the whole plan as Rhodey had deemed her the only one smart enough to appreciate it’s brilliance. 

 

Steve looked mortified at the two of them. 

 

“But that’s a crim-”

 

“Steve your wearing a scrunchie on your wrist that is a crime this is an act of dignification.” 

 

“Stevie why the hell are you wearing a scrunchie on your wrist there is no way that could fit in your hair?” bucky did in fact look completely baffled by the item upon his best friends wrist. 

 

“I’m saving the turtles” steve replied defensively while pulling his hydro flask close to his chest. 

 

“stEVE STop BeING susCH A VISCO GirL tHaT PHAse is OVEr!”

 

With one look at steve’s face, Bruce couldn’t help but laugh at the striking resemblance to a kicked puppy and a stubborn two-year-old that had formed by being chastened by Natasha. 

 

It seems not just him had noticed the resemblance and forgetting the dearness the group (excluding the VISCO girl himself) were rolling on the floor laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I know I 'ma bit spacy when it comes to updating but my writing is a bit like that motivation comes at the most random of times but I'm trying to update more.


	21. cupcakes and monolauge's

‘“... sooo punching Howard in the face didn’t work..”

 

“Like it was ever going to”

 

“ oy, mister patriotic I thought that maybe Tony seeing the bastard getting justice served would I don’t know cheer him up!”

 

“Well, it didn’t! Did it! all it got us was a restraining order and grounded!” 

 

“Natasha liked my idea”

 

“Natasha likes anything violent.”

 

“Natasha would like you both to shut up!”

 

They both shut up. 

 

Sometimes Thor loved how scary Natasha could be, other times he was terrified of her. 

 

Both Rhodey and Steve were looking like scolded three-year-olds, Natasha herself looked quite pleased with herself.

 

“Ok ok, now let’s go through our list of idea’s to see what’s next,” bucky brought out all the list as he spoke. 

 

“Ok so shouting MCR got back together didn’t work.”

 

“It did for a while” grumbled clint crossing his arms and looking into the distance. 

 

“Yes but we want a permanent solution,” 

 

“Mph”

 

Two-year-olds there all two-year-olds, he thought to himself. Loki would have been smarter but nOoO they didn’t trust his brother just cause he had a minor habit of stabbing people when feeling angsty. 

 

“You done?” 

 

“---”

 

Thor felt blood rush to face it seemed his inner monologue had not been so inner. 

 

“Right anyway, bribing him with cupcakes didn’t work either, neither did a promise of a trip to dis-”

 

‘Look none of idea’s have worked so stop reading the failures and read what we have left” Natasha snapped seemingly having had enough of the recount of there many, many failures. 

 

“Well there is one idea left”

 

“What?”

 

Bucky seemed to be trying to force the sentence out.

 

“Well go on spit it out!”

 

“A heart to heart.”

 

Simultaneously they all shuddered.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Clint gripped his glass tighter and finally gritted out “whose idea was that.”

 

“Steve”

 

Consequently, so the person seemed to have miraculously disappeared. 

 

Clint let his gaze fall about the room Thor and Bruce both seemed to have a mutual interest in the floor.  Natasha’s face was neutral, bucky looked slightly constipated and Rhodey just looked done with them all. 

 

All at once he Natasha Thor and Bruce let out a jumble of word’s along the lines of oh look I have to go. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Rhodey sighed and stood up “I’ll do it but you better make me cupcake’s.” 

 

Bucky felt relief and a shimmer of guilt flash through him. He nodded and allowed Rhodey to get past him and go up the stairs. 

 

‘Right cupcakes’ he thought to himself and made his way to the kitchen, and if he heard shouting and a little bit of crying coming from upstairs he decided to ignore it. 


End file.
